Insert Title Here
by WaterWitch666
Summary: Two boys love one girl, one girl loves two boys...see how a love triangle goes wrong.


_**He**_, _**him**_, _**his**_ – the other boy

He, him, his – my boyfriend

I never knew how _**he **_truly felt about me, I mean I knew we were just friends, but I never even had a second thought _**he**_ loved me. Unfortunately I found out a little too late, here we are, _**he**_ told me how _**he**_ truly felt about me, then _**he**_ suddenly kissed me. And I actually like it, and kissed _**him**_ back, unfortunately my boyfriend walk in on us. I tried my best to explain what happened but he didn't listen he just up and left. About an hour later he came back only this time with a gun, the two of them fought for the possession of it and _**he**_ got it from my boyfriend. _**He**_ asked what he was doing and why he was doing it. My boyfriend responded that he doesn't want to lose me. _**He**_ came back by saying that he didn't deserve me, that even though we were dating, we might as well be just friends.

Then _**he**_ aimed the gun at my boyfriend, a gasped in surprise and stood in front of my boyfriend and held my arms out protectively. _**He**_ told me to get out of the way, that _**he**_ didn't want to hurt me, and that _**he**_ loves me. My boyfriend even asked what I was doing, I told them that I loved them both, I cared for them deeply and I'd die for them. _**He**_ told me that my boyfriend cared nothing for me, that he just wanted someone to be there for him when no one else will. And that only one of them truly deserved me.

My boyfriend said that it was a lie, that he loves me. And how will they determined who gets me. _**He**_ responded by saying he does not love me at all, and that whoever was left standing, afterwards_** he**_ came at us both but I stood my ground. As _**he**_ came _**he**_ continuously told me to move but I was not going to. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed to the ground from behind. I looked up and saw _**him**_ and my boyfriend fighting, my boyfriend struggling to keep the gun away from him. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough and he was thrown to the floor, as he lay there I quickly got up and rushed at them both, as _**he**_ aimed the gun at my boyfriend I quickly grabbed the barrel and pushed it to the side. _**He**_ kept tell me to stop and let go but I held on tight. _**He**_ was much stronger than I and taller so when _**he**_ pulled our arms above our heads _**he**_ lifted me off the ground. _**He**_ told me once more that _**he **_loves me and _**he'd**_ never do anything to hurt me.

I winced and grunted as my arms were beginning to hurt and told _**him**_ if _**he**_ really did love me, _**he**_ wouldn't do this. _**He**_ kissed me lightly saying _**he**_ was sorry, that I could only love one of them. And this would determine it. A tear rolled down my eye, I said I was sorry as well, and that I am forced to stop _**him**_. I pulled my arms down as hard as I could and was able to put my feet back down on the floor. I struggled as hard as I could with _**him**_, trying to a least get the gun from _**him**_ before _**he**_ kills all of us. I tugged on _**his**_ arms as best I could; I was able to bring them down to our waists. But as I pulled harder on _**his**_ arms a shot rang out, and I gasped. I looked at _**him**_ with teary wide eyes, I was able to say I was so sorry, and I tried to say I loved them but I fell to the floor, with blood coming out of my stomach. _**He**_ looked down at me in complete shock and threw the gun away, _**he**_ lifted me saying that _**he**_ was deeply sorry, and for me to forgive _**him**_. I smiled at _**him**_ and said that I already have and I loved _**him**_, both of them. I felt myself dieing so I let myself go. _**He**_ looked where my boyfriend was to see that he was gone, _**he**_ looked around the room for him and didn't see him anywhere. _**He**_ looked down at me and kissed me, then _**he**_ felt the barrel of the gun on the back of _**his**_ head.

My boyfriend stood behind _**him**_, and told _**him**_ that it was _**his**_ fault I was dead, and told _**him**_ to get up. _**He**_ told him no, _**he**_ wasn't leaving my side. And if he wanted to kill _**him**_ then do it since _**his**_ heart was turning cold. _**He**_ ran_** his**_ finger down my cold cheek, _**he**_ felt the barrel press harder into _**his**_ skull, my boyfriend got pissed and told _**him**_ that I was not _**his**_ heart, that I was his, and now that _**he**_ stole me from him, _**he**_ deserved to die as well. _**He **_just looked up and told him that whenever he was ready, do it. In_** his**_ mind _**he**_ said _**he**_ loved me and that _**he'll **_meet me there. My boyfriend got even more pissed from the fact that _**he**_ wasn't even afraid to die, so he pulled the trigger. _**He**_ fell onto my body _**his**_ blood mixed in with mine; _**his**_ head resting on my shoulder, and mine head resting on _**his**_. My boyfriend dropped the gun and walked over to me, he told me how sorry he was, that he didn't mean any of this to happen. He looked up at _**him**_ and even apologized to _**him**_ saying, that he never intended all of this, let alone get _**him**_ involved. He whispered he loved me in my ear then got up and left. Even though they didn't know it, I didn't die for only one of them; I died for both of them. I wasn't just protecting my boyfriend I protected_** him**_ as well. I know I will see _**him**_ again soon, and I will see my boyfriend again too, when however…time will tell.

**A/N:** I came up with one part in my head a few weeks ago, so I typed it in and got this entire story out of it. None of it really happened or I don't know someone who had this happen to them, I just came up with it. So let me know what you think of it: good, sucks, okay, bad….whatever I don't care.

Also I need a little help figuring out a title for the story, so if you have an idea for one message me whenever. Thanx much!!!!


End file.
